La niña que sobrevivió: Historia de la última Black II
by LagatadeChesh
Summary: Todo el mundo mágico recuerda la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981 como la noche en la que Lord Voldemort desapareció y un niño llamado Harry Potter hizo ro lo que pocos saben es que Harry Potter no fue el único niño que sobrevivió esa noche. Temporada 2
1. La Madriguera

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, La Madriguera había fascinado tremendamente a Hydra. Por el nombre que la casa tenía, la muchacha, como es normal, se había imaginado que el hogar de los Weasley estaría en el subsuelo, por eso, cuando vio cómo era en realidad, se llevó una grata sorpresa. El edificio, parecía a punto de derrumbarse, y no por que estuviera en mal estado, no señor, si no por que las distintas habitaciones que habían sido añadidas con el tiempo, estaban amontonadas como cajas sin orden dando un aspecto de una torre de bloques inestables .Claro que, al ser el hogar de una familia de magos, gracias a los hechizos de estos, era realmente difícil que la casa se cállese.

Para entrar dentro del hogar, Hydra ,por detrás de la familia Weasley, tuvo que atravesar una pintoresca puerta de madera que chirriaba un poco. La primera estancia con la que la joven se encontró, fue la cocina. Una habitación pequeña y rústica de techo bajo , que conectaba directamente con el salón, donde los protagonistas, eran los sofás de tapizados florales y los muebles de madera. Todo ese conjunto hacían, en opinión de Hydra, que la casa de los Weasley fuese encantadora a la vez que acogedora. Hydra, también se fijó en un curioso reloj ,que en vez de dar la hora, marcaba donde estaba cada miembro de la familia en ese momento.

-Sé que no es mucho…-Comenzó la señora Weasley dirigiéndose a la invitada-pero espero que sea de tu agrado, querida.

-Es una casa espectacular, señora Weasley-Le contestó Hydra con una sonrisa sincera.-Jamás había visto nada igual.

Molly, al escuchar las agradables palabras de su invitada, sonrió.

-Gracias, querida. Ahora-Dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijos- llevad vuestras cosas a vuestras habitaciones. Hydra, tú dormirás en la habitación con Ginny.

Hydra, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguir a la más joven de la familia por las retorcidas escaleras, hasta que llegaron al primer piso. Allí, había tres puertas. Muy diferentes entre ellas, tanto en forma como en color. La que estaba más a la derecha, era de madera clara, la del medio, era de un color azul verdoso y muy alta y la de la izquierda, era de madera cobriza, baja y ancha. La pelirroja condujo a Hydra hasta la puerta de madera clara, que fijándose más, pudo apreciar cómo estaba decorada con pequeños grabados.

La habitación de Ginny, era pequeña, pero con un gran ventanal por donde entraba la luz y daba una buena vista de la huerta. Las paredes, estaban pintadas de color rosa y decoradas con un cartel de Gwenog Jones, la golpeadora y capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead , así como un cartel de Las Brujas de Macbeth, de los cuales Hydra era muy fan. Había un armario y tres camas, todas de madera clara y con sabanas a juego con las paredes.

-Creo que mi madre te ha hecho un hueco para tus cosas en el armario.-Dijo la joven Weasley abriendo las puertas del mueble-No hay mucho espacio, pero espero que te sirva.

-Creo que con eso tendré más que suficiente.-Dijo sonriéndole. Durante el curso no había tenido casi relación con ella, pero sabía que era una buena chica.-Por cierto, Ginny…

-¿Si?

-Gracias por compartir tu habitación conmigo. Supongo que no habrá sido agradable para ti.

-Tranquila Hydra.-Le dijo la pelirroja mientras recogía sus cosas-Para mí no es nada, además de que estoy acostumbrada a compartirlo con Hermione, agradezco mucho una presencia femenina entre tanto chico.

Las dos jóvenes, metieron todas las ropas que tenían en el baúl, en el armario. Hydra no tenía mucho, ya que la mayoría de vestidos, faldas, blusas….que tenía de los Malfoy los había vendido y/o regalado, quedándose solo con un par de vaqueros, un par de zapatos, unas camisetas y su cazadora de cuero.

-¿Ya has terminado con tus cosas?-Hydra asintió-Bien, ahora deja que te enseñe el resto de la casa.

La casa contaba con cuatro plantas, en las que se dividían las diferentes estancias. En la primera, como Hydra ya había visto, se encontraban el salón y la cocina. En la segunda, el baño y las habitaciones de Ginny y Percy .En la tercera, las habitaciones de los señores Weasley y de los gemelos y en la cuarta y última planta, la habitación de Ron y el baño que compartían los chicos.

La habitación de Ron se podía describir con una palabra: Naranja. Tanto las colchas de la cama como las paredes y el techo eran totalmente de ese color, dando una sensación muy cálida. Hydra se fijó un poco más y vio que en realidad, las paredes no eran naranjas si no que estaban forradas con posters de los Chudley Cannos, el equipo favorito de Ron.

-Vaya…-Dijo Hydra con asombro a Ron. Ginny, se había ido dejándolos solos.-Sabía que te gustaban los Chudley, pero tanto…

-¡Es el mejor equipo del mundo!

-Por favor, Ron, llevan quedando últimos en la liga un porrón de años…

-¿Y qué? ¡Haber lista! ¿Quién es el mejor equipo para ti?

-Los cuervos de Vastra, sin duda.

-¡Que dices! Pero si ni si quiera son de la liga inglesa, son búlgaros. Además su buscador es peor que el de los Chuddley .

-Sí, pero los buscadores, que por cierto son amigos míos, les dan mil vueltas a los de cualquier equipo inglés.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre quién era el mejor equipo de los dos. Ron, fiel a su equipo, defendía a los Chuddley a capa espada, mientras que Hydra, que en realidad el quidditch no le importaba tanto, defendía el equipo de sus amigos.

-¿Pero que pasa aquí?-Dijo de repente una voz desde la puerta.

-¡Se escuchan vuestros gritos desde la cocina!-Dijo otra.

-Fred ,George. Decidle a Hydra que los Chuddley Cannos son mejores que los cuervos de Vastra.

-Ron, cualquier equipo es mejor que los Chuddley.-Rio Fred sentándose al lado de Hydra.-Que llevan ¿20-30 años quedando últimos en la liga?

-¡Exactamente eso era lo que decía yo!-Dijo Hydra dándole un pequeño y tierno beso.

-Eso no vale…Fred es tu novio. George, ¿Tu que dices? ¡ A que los Chuddley son los mejores!

-Yo no me voy a meter en vuestras discusiones….Peo Fred tiene razón Ronnie, cualquier equipo es mejor que los Chuddley-Dijo George mientras reía.-¡Hey Ginny!-Llamó el pelirrojo a su hermana que se acababa de asomar.

-¿Si?-Dijo esta, entrando a la habitación.

-Para ti ¿Cuál es el mejor equipo de Quidditch?

-¿De la liga inglesa o…

-Sí , da igual.

-¡Las arpías de Hollyhead ,sin dudarlo!

Los hermanos Weasley, junto con Hydra, se pasaron toda la tarde en la habitación de Ron hablando de sus cosas hasta que se hizo tarde y la señora Weasley los llamó a cenar.

La comida estaba buenísima, jamás había probado nada igual, Harry no bromeaba cuando decía que nada podría superar los guisos de la señora Weasley. Cuando terminaron, todos comenzaron a recoger, Hydra incluida. En su casa jamás pudo hacer nada de eso, los elfos eran los únicos encargados de las tareas del hogar. Una vez, en el cumpleaños de Narcissa, Hydra quiso tener un detalle con ella, por lo que decidió hacer una tarta ella misma con ayuda de los elfos, pero Lucius la pilló llena de harina y castigó severamente a uno de ellos. Desde entonces Hydra no volvió a atreverse a hacer nada.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Molly?

-Oh , no querida…No hace falta.

-Por favor, insisto.

-Si es así ¿Podrías ayudarme a guardas los platos?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias, cariño.

Hydra, sacó su varita y en un movimiento de esta, guardo todos lo platos, vasos y cubiertos en sus sitios correspondientes. Dando las buenas noches a los señores Weasley, que se habían quedado en el salón , subió las escaleras con intención de ir a la habitación cuando alguien salió de repente asustándola, completamente.

-¡BU!

-¡Por Merlín, Fred! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

-Lo siento-Rio este al ver la cara de la chica. Con cuidado, la tomó el rostro de la muchacha y acercándose lentamente, comenzó a besarla. Hydra lo apartó rápidamente.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Tu madre nos podría ver!-Dijo la muchacha en voz baja, para que no los escucharan.-No quiero que me eche la primera noche.

-Sabes que no te va a echar .Solo te conoce de un día y ¡Te adora! Como mucho, me encerrará a mí, para que no me acerque a ti.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme, gracias.

-Ven esta noche a mi habitación-Dijo de repente Fred con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Fred, te acabo de decir que…

-Por favor, no te arrepentirás.

-Pero ¿Y George? ¿Y si nos pillan?

-¿Y tú eres una Gryffindor? –Hydra le lanzó una mirada asesina-Por George, no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

-Está bien…-Dijo Hydra rindiéndose finalmente.-Subiré cuando todos estén dormidos.

-Te estaré esperando-Y con un beso corto y casto, Fred subió las escaleras.

Hydra llegó a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y poniéndose el pijama ( ch_20/set?id=168322842) se metió a la cama, donde estuvo leyendo el libro que le había regalado Hermione. Cuando la respiración de su compañera, se volvió relajada y pausada, Hydra, supo que era el momento de salir. Dejó el libro en la mesilla de al lado y calzándose sus zapatillas de casa, salió al pasillo.

Todo estaba en silencio, el único ruido que había era el que hacía ella cuando pisaba el suelo de madrea que crujía. Lentamente, sacó su varita para poder alumbrar el camino hasta la habitación de Fred. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta, es que para llegar hasta ahí, primero tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de los Señores Weasley, con la mala suerte de que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Volvió a guardar su varita, y lo más silenciosa posible cruzó por delante de la habitación.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Preguntó de repente la voz somnolienta de la señora Weasley. Hydra, se quedó quieta donde estaba sin hacer ningún ruido.-Arthur…Arthur…He escuchado algo.

-Habrá sido el viento, Molly. Venga, vuélvete a dormir.

Hydra permaneció quieta hasta que se aseguró de que los señores Weasley se vez asegurado eso, la muchacha cruzó la galería y fue directa hasta la habitación que compartían los gemelos.

-¡Por fin llegas! Ya pensaba que te habías quedado dormida.

-¡Calla, anda! Que tu madre casi me pilla…No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado.

-Bueno,ahora lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

Hydra, se fijó más en la habitación de los chicos. Había dos camas de madera, rodeadas de diferentes cachivaches que Hydra no tenía ni idea de para que servían. Las paredes eran de un azul celeste, decorados con pequeños recortes y posters. No había ninguna ventana en las paredes, pero sí que había un tragaluz en el techo por donde entraba la luz de la luna. En el centro de la habitación, había una alfombra, donde Fred había puesto mantas y cojines y un par de velas para que diesen luz.

-Ven-Dijo tendiéndole la mano-Siéntate a mi lado.

Fred, con cuidado, apagó las velas, dejando la habitación solamente alumbrada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, hombro con hombro, contemplando en silencio el cielo que se veía a través del tragaluz.

-Freddie, esto es realmente hermoso.

-Aquí lo único hermoso, ere tú.

Fred, se giró hacía Hydra y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con suavidad. La muchacha, debido a las atenciones que su novio le daba, también giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con él. Sus labios no tardaron mucho en juntarse .Al principio, fue un beso delicado y dulce que fue, poco a poco, subiendo de temperatura. Hydra, tuvo que parar el beso para poder ponerse encima de Fred con las rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo del pelirrojo, mientras que este le besaba el cuello. Ya en posición, volvieron a besarse como locos hasta que Hydra recordó algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

-¿Y George?

-Lo he mandado a dormir con Ron. Tenemos la habitación para nosotros solos.-Le contestó el pelirrojo con unas sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Bien.-Dijo ella volviendo a besar los labios del chico una vez más y aún con más pasión ,si podía ser.

Fred, no tardó mucho en girar su cuerpo y quedar encima de ella. Hydra, con la espalda pegada al suelo, pasó su brazos por el cuello del chico y apretó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas ,acercándolo más a ella, buscando de nuevo, los labios que su novio había despegado para poder respirar .

Fred, excitado, metió su mano bajo la blusa del pijama de la chica, haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar alrededor de su ombligo. Poco a poco, con atrevimiento, fue subiendo la mano hasta que rozó uno de los pechos de Hydra, que para su sorpresa, estaba sin sujetador. La muchacha al sentir el contacto de la mano de Fred , se estremeció completamente y paró de besar al chico.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?-Dijo el muchacho preocupado, volviendo a bajar la mano hasta el estómago de la muchacha.

-Si...-Dijo ella roja como un tomate apartando la mirada de él-Solo que…bueno… A sido... bastante inesperado.

-¿Quieres que paremos?-Hydra alzó poco a poco la vista, dándole a entender a Fred que sí-Ven aquí –Dijo este abrazándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.-No tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello, iremos poco a poco, a tu ritmo, como tú quieras, sin presión. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Y así, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello e Hydra ya se sentía completamente integrada en la familia. Ayudaba a los hermanos Weasley en los quehaceres de casa, como desgnomizar el jardín o alimentar al Ghoul. Sí , tenían un Ghoul en el desván encima de la habitación de Ron. Increíble. Cuando podía, le echaba una mano a la señora Weasley en la cocina mientras ella aprendía y una vez, llegó a ayudar al señor Weasley con uno de sus cachivaches muggles.

Ese día le tocaba limpiar el cobertizo junto a Fred. Entre trabajo y trabajo, la pareja se tomaba un descanso para tener una sesión de besos. Apenas, tenían tiempo de estar juntos decentemente. George se había enfadado con ambos porque Ron, a falta de camas, le había hecho dormir en el suelo, por lo que a partir de ahí la habitación de Fred no era una opción y la de Ginny menos .Intentaban estar a escondidas, pero Molly, siempre andaba rondando por la casa y si los veía juntos, aunque solo charlaran, los solía mirar raro. En una de sus sesiones, alguien entró en el cobertizo, asustando tanto a Hydra que empujó a su novio haciendo que este se tropezase con los mil cachivaches que allí había y terminando en el suelo.

-¡AUCH!

-¡George! Menudo susto que no has dado…

-Lo siento-Dijo este riéndose del panorama que tenía frente a él.- pero mama manda a llamaros. Tenemos visita.

-¿Visita?-Dijo Fred levantándose del suelo y sobándose el culo que lo tenía adolorido -¿Qué visita?

-Venid conmigo y lo veréis-Dijo este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hydra y Fred se miraron confundidos. Cruzaron el jardín ya libre de gnomos y la huerta, hasta llegar a la pintoresca puerta chirriante con el cartel que ponía "La Madriguera". Entraron a la sala y allí Hydra lo vio, con una de sus túnicas desgastadas y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Tío Remus!-Hydra corrió hacia el hombre para abrazarlo- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica lo inundó con una marea de preguntas. Remus, deshaciendo el abrazo, la hizo sentarse para poder contestar todas y cada una de ellas.

-Estoy bien, gracias Hydra. Ya veo que tú también estas muy bien-Dijo fijándose en el sonriente rostro de la muchacha, a la que le habían salido unas cuantas pecas- Estoy aquí para hablarte de algo.

Hydra vio como los Weasley salían del lugar para darles un poco de privacidad.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Está bien Sirius?-Hizo esta pregunta en voz baja , para que no la escucharan.

-Sí, él está perfectamente y no hace falta que hables en voz baja. Dumbledore les contó todo a los señores Weasley antes de que llegaras.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira…Sé que estas muy a gusto aquí, con los Weasley pero…Dumbledore y yo…Bueno,como te dije,hemos hablado con una prima de tu padre y ella estaría encantada de que te quedaras en su casa.

-Pero…

-Es lo mejor Hydra. Ya sabes que los Weasley no están en el mejor momento como para hacerse cargo de ti.

-Lo sé… Es solo que bueno…No conozco de nada a esa gente.

-Estarás muy bien con ellos ¡Ya lo veras! Tienen una hija que te lleva más o menos unos siete años. Son muy buena gente, te lo prometo.

-¿Cundo nos vamos?

-Esta misma tarde.

-¿Esta misma tarde? Pero… ¡No me podre despedir de los Weasley!

-Vamos Hydra-Dijo poniéndole un brazo en el hombro para animar a su ahijada.- comeremos con ellos y nos iremos a media tarde. Además podrás verlos cuando quieras .La casa de tu tía está conectada con la red flú a la de los Weasley.

Hydra fue cabizbaja hasta la habitación de Ginny. Aunque sabía que eso era lo correcto, ella quería quedarse con la familia de pelirrojos que la habían tratado como una más. Estaba metiendo sus cosas con cuidado en su baúl cuando cuatro cabezas pelirrojas asomaron por la puerta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Le dijo la voz de Ginny, acercándosele.

-No, tranquila, creo que ya está todo.

-¿Te vas?-Le preguntó Ron-¿Por qué?

-Dumbledore y mi tío, han hablado con una prima cercana de mi padre para quedarme en su casa y ella ha accedido encantada.

-¿Pero te vas ahora?-Dijo George preocupado.

-No , a media tarde.

-¡Pero eso es demasiado pronto!

Hydra se fijó en las caras tristes de los Weasley y en el semblante serio de Fred.

-¡Hey!¡Vamos! No me voy muy lejos, además, vendré a visitaros siempre que pueda. Remus me ha dicho que las casas están conectadas por red flú.

-¿Nos lo prometes?-Le preguntó Ron.

-Os lo prometo.-Dijo abrazando a su amigo.

Molly, llamó a los chicos a comer. Poco a poco fueron dejando la habitación, dejando solos a Fred y a Hydra.

-Freddie, esto no va a afectar a lo nuestro.-Le dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él intentando tranqulizarlo.

-Lo sé Hyd, lo sé…Es solo que…te echaré de menos.

-¡Oh, mira que eres tonto! Pero si estaré aquí casi todos los días…Además después tenemos los mundiales de quidditch.-Dijo sonriéndole.

\- Exacto-Rio este.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras dados de la mano hasta el comedor, donde se separaron y se sentaron en sus sitios respectivos. La comida fue amena y divertida, nada melancólica ni triste. Los gemelos hacían sus bromas mientras Percy les gritaba que eran unos críos, la señora Weasley le decía que Andromeda , era así como se llamaba su tía, era una mujer magnifica mientras que Remus le hablaba de la hija de ellos. Ron y Ginny por su lado discutían por el último trozo de pollo. La joven acusaba a su hermano de haber comido todo y no haberle dejado nada. Vamos, lo de siempre.

Las risas siguieron mientras recogían la mesa y dejaban todo organizado. Llegó la hora de partir Hydra con la ayuda de Remus, tomó su baúl y fue hasta la chimenea que estaba en la sala.

-Bueno …Es la hora. Gracias por todo, señores Weasley, me he sentido como una más entre vosotros.

-Gracias a ti, querida-Dijo la señora Molly abrazándola-Puedes venir siempre que puerta de mi casa están abiertas para ti.

Se despidió poco a poco de los Weasley dándoles cariñosos abrazos. Eran una familia que se dejaba querer. Cuando llegó a donde Fred, que era el último en despedirse, le dio un beso en la mejilla, sería un gesto bastante amistoso, si no fuera porque se lo dio justo en la comisura del labio rozandolo un poco. Gracias a Merlín, nadie se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Primero, entró Remus, Hydra fue después y tomando un puñado de polvos grito la dirección de la casa de su tía a la vez que los soltaba. Como casi siempre que utilizaba los polvos flú, Hydra, al llegar a su destino, comenzó a toser hasta que el humo se disipó. Frente a ella, había tres personas. Salió de la chimenea y atisbó a su profesor que estaba junto a un hombre de unos 40 y pico años rubio y barrigón. Pero lo que a Hydra le heló la sangre fue la mujer que estaba entre ellos. No podía ser, era imposible, no podía ser ella…

-¿Tia Bella?


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo la segunda temporada de la historia de que no haya leido la rpimera parte, aquí os dejo el link:** s/11789630/1/La-niña-que-sobrevivió-Historia-de-la-última-Black-I

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

 **Un saludo,**

 **Ches.**

-¿Tía Bella?

Hydra sintió como sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar, amenazándola con caerse, por suerte, la chimenea, tenía una saliente donde poder agarrarse y así evitar la caída. Miró otra vez a la mujer, era igual que tía Bella. Pero, no podía ser…. ¿Acaso no tenía que estar pudriéndose en Azkaban? ¡Pero era tan parecida! En realidad, no había conocido nunca a Bellatrix en persona, gracias a Merlín, pero con solo escuchar las cosas que hizo durante la guerra mágica, se le ponía la piel de gallina ¿A dónde la había traído Remus? De repente el hombre barrigón comenzó a reír. No era una risa malvada, sino una de mofa, como si le hubiese hecho gracia algo de lo ocurrido.

-¡Ted! No te rías.-Gritó entonces la mujer al hombre rubio con enfado.-No tienes por qué temer, querida. –La tranquilizó con voz dulce-Yo no soy Bellatrix. Soy su hermana menor, Andrómeda y este hombre de aquí-Dijo a la vez que señalaba al hombre barrigudo-es mi marido, Edward. Es todo un gusto tenerte en nuestra casa, al fin.

Hydra permaneció callada y quieta, ya no tenía miedo, pero tampoco se fiaba del todo. Miró a su padrino sin saber qué hacer, tenía que acercarse o ¿qué? Remus, al ver las dudas de la muchacha, la instó a adelantarse con un gesto de la mano. Hydra, se quitó todo el polvo que llevaba encima por culpa del viaje y se adelantó hacía donde estaban los tres adultos. Remus, se posicionó tras ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro con intención de infundirle ánimos. Andrómeda miró la escena con ternura.

-Eres tan parecida a ella…A tu madre. Pero…

-Tengo el color de ojos de mi padre, si, lo se…-Dijo Hydra aburrida.-Ya me lo habían dicho.

-No, no es eso…- Dijo la mujer sin hacer caso al tono que había usado la muchacha -Es su misma mirada. Traviesa, descarada pero a la vez inteligente. Como si planearas algo. Es la misma mirada que Sirius.-Explicó con ternura.

Hydra miró fijamente a la mujer. Era igual a su tía Bella, pero no era ella. Ahora lo veía. Sus rasgos eran más suaves, más dulces, sus pómulos eran más redondos y su cabello, no era de color negro, si no de un castaño chocolate.

-Yo también creo en su inocencia, Hydra.-Dijo acercándose a ella lentamente- Sé que Sirius es incapaz de hacer daño a aquellos a los que quiere. Y créeme cuando te digo, que quería mucho a los Potter y a tu madre. Mucho más que a su propia vida.-En el rostro de la mujer se dibujó una triste sonrisa-No sé si es porque ambos fuimos expulsados de la familia Black…pero tu padre era, es-Dijo rectificando-como un hermano pequeño para mí. –Andrómeda colocó su mano donde antes había estado la de Remus y agachándose un poco se puso frente a frente con Hydra-Sé que prefieres estar con los Weasley que aquí con nosotros….Pero, quiero que sepas que… Que aquí también estarás segura y serás querida.

Hydra, no se lo pensó más. Apartándose de su padrino, alzó sus brazos y abrazó a la mujer que tenía en frente. En ese momento, todas sus dudas, sus miedos, sus inquietudes…se fueron. Sabía que estaba a salvo y en buenas manos. Obviamente, quería estar en la madriguera, junto a los Weasley, pero también quería dar una oportunidad a esa curiosa pareja que era su familia.

Hydra se fijó que el hombre rechoncho las miraba. Separándose de su tía, se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó. El hombre, a priori sorprendido, terminó por abrazar a la chica con la misma ternura con la que lo había hecho su mujer.

-Gracias.-Dijo la joven mirando a todos los presentes.

-No es nada, Hydra. ¿Está bien que te llamemos así? ¿Hydra? -Preguntó su tío un poco nervioso.

-Sí, todo el mundo me llama así, excepto mi padre. Él es el único que me llama por mi verdadero nombre.-Dijo Hydra con un dije de tristeza en la voz.

-¡Ey!-Le dijo el hombre acercándose-Estoy seguro que pronto lo absolverán. Mientras tanto, trae tu baúl,te enseñaremos tu habitación.

Hydra siguió a sus tíos y a su padrino por la casa. Era una casa grande, no como la mansión Malfoy pero ¿Que casa era más grande que la mansión Malfoy? Estaba decorada con muebles rústicos, no como la de los Weasley, si no que más modernos .Subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, allí, había un ancho pasillo con varias puertas en los lados y una al final.

Cuando llegaron hasta la última puerta, su tío Ted, la abrió, mostrándole a Hydra la que sería su futura habitación.

Luz. Eso es lo primero que se le venía a Hydra al ver la habitación. El suelo era de madera clara pero tenía una gran alfombra blanca de piel de peluche decorándola. Las paredes, de un azul pastel, tenían pequeños dibujos pegados. La cama, como los demás muebles, era una mezcla de madera clara, pintura blanca y acero. Pero lo que en realidad daba esa luz a la habitación era el gran ventanal que había a un lado. Hydra, se acercó lentamente hasta él. Con cuidado lo abrió y salió al pequeño balcón que había. Las vistas eran increíbles, Hydra sintió como el aire le revolvía el cabello, que ya lo tenía un poco más largo.

-¡Ted! ¿Qué hace ese baúl en mitad de la habitación? –Gritó Andrómeda, se notaba que era una mujer con carácter.

Hydra, volvió a entrar, sus tíos junto a su padrino, estaban observando un baúl que Hydra no había visto nunca.

-No sé de dónde ha salido este baúl, Dromeda. Esto no estaba aquí hoy a la mañana.

Hydra, se acercó al baúl con cuidado. A primera vista, no parecía tener nada sospechoso.

-¡Mirad!- Dijo su tío Ted-Parece que lleva una nota.

El hombre fue a cogerla pero alguien lo paró.

-Espera. Podría estar hechizada-Le advirtió Remus- ¡Finite Incantatem!

Nada ocurrió. Ted tomó la nota y la revisó.

-Es para ti-Dijo mirando a Hydra.

-¿Para mí?-Preguntó mientras tomaba la carta arrugada y manchada de las manos de su tí fijó en lo que estaba escrito en el reverso: "Penny Lane Hydra Black". Conocía muy bien esa letra. "¿Papa?"

Mi querida Hydra:

Siento que esta carta sea tan corta, pero desgraciadamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.

Me ha dicho un pajarito, que ahora estas en casa de Andy. Es una buena mujer hazle caso en todo lo que te diga y no le hagas enfadar. Créeme, no te conviene verla enfadada, tiene el humor de mil demonios. ¿Qué tal en casa de los Weasley? Estoy seguro de que te han tratado maravillosamente.

Saluda a Remus y a tus tíos de mi parte. Nunca olvides que te quiero.

Espero que estés bien,

Hocicos.

P.D: Me he tomado la libertad de hacerte este regalo, espero que te guste.

-¿Hydra?-Preguntó Remus temeroso al ver el rostro de la chica.

-Es de él…-Dijo alzando la vista-Es de mi padre.- Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

-¿Qué dice?-Preguntó Andrómeda.

-Nada… Solo os manda recuerdos y me dice que el baúl es para mí.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! –La animó su tío.

Hydra fue hasta el baúl y lo colocó en el suelo para poder abrirlo. Cuando lo abrió, no se creía lo que sus ojos veían. ¡Era ropa! Nueva y hermosa ropa. Había desde vestidos hasta camisetas de bandas de rock, pasando por faldas y pantalones. También había varios pares de zapatos y unas cuantas cazadoras. A Hydra le encantó cada prenda de ropa que sus ojos veían. Pero esa no fue la única sorpresa que había allí dentro, en el fondo del baúl, había unos cuantos libros, un álbum de fotos y una nota.

Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa y que te quede bien. Los libros y el álbum eran de tu madre. Disfrútalos.

S.O.B

Una lágrima traicionera recorrió la mejilla de Hydra .Sintió como alguien se acercaba. Se giró y vio a su tía, que le sonreía con dulzura. No hacían falta las palabras.

Una vez recogieron la mayoría de las cosas y las dejaron en su sitio, Hydra, junto a Remus y sus tíos, bajaron al salón.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar Remus?-Preguntó la mujer.- He hecho cena de sobra…

-Muchas gracias, Andrómeda, pero he de irme…

-Por favor-Dijo Hydra agarrando el brazo de su padrino-Quédate.

-Yo…

De repente se escuchó un estruendo procedente de la chimenea. De entre las llamas verdes y el humo, salió una chica, no mucho mayor que ella, quizá unos cinco o seis años mayor. Lo que le llamo la atención de la muchacha fue su pelo rosa y su torpeza, ya que nada más salir de la chimenea se había tropezado con una lámpara que había al lado.

-¡Hola familia!-Saludó mientras colocando bien la lámpara-¡Oh, Tú debes de ser Hydra!-Gritó mientras se le acercaba y la abrazaba cambiando su color de pelo a un rosa fuerte ¿Una metamorfaga? -Ya era hora de conocerte. Yo soy Nymphadora Tonks, tu prima. Pero te lo advierto-Dijo mirándola seria-Odio que me llamen por mi nombre, así que llámame o Dora o de otra forma-Y de la nada comenzó a reír. Hydra, supo en ese instante que le caería bien, muy bien.

-¡Hola mama! ¡Hola papa!-Dijo saludando a sus padres-Remus…

-Tonks-Le devolvió este el saludo.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?-Hydra vio cómo su prima se ponía colorada.

-Yo, bueno…

-¡Anda, Remus, quédate!-Le dijo Hydra acercándose a su padrino.

-Está bien…

La familia Tonks, junto a Hydra y Remus, disfrutaron de una velada amena y tranquila. Su prima, le explicó a Hydra, que efectivamente, era metamorfaga y se estaba preparando para ser auror.

Después de la cena, Hydra, se despidió de su padrino, que se fue por la red flú, y subió hasta su habitación con su prima. Esta, le ayudó a guardar las cosas que le faltaban y se tumbó junto a ella en la cama. Comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas, de sus aficiones, de sus gustos, de su estancia en Hogwarts…Nymph, como había decidido llamarla, le contó que quedó en Hufflepuff y que había conocido Bill y Charlie, los hermanos mayores de los Weasley, siendo este último de su mismo curso pero en Gryffindor, al igual que todos sus hermanos, al parecer.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce, Nymph, dándole las buenas noches a Hydra, salió de la habitación dejando sola a la joven. Esta, demasiado exaltada para dormir, tomó el álbum de fotos que había pertenecido a su madre y comenzó a darle un vistazo.

En las primeras páginas, aparecían fotos de su madre junto a su familia. En ellas, pudo ver a su abuelo Abraxas de joven junto a su abuela Lucinda , a la que no había conocido. También pudo apreciar a un joven Lucius, que no tenía nada que ver con el de ahora y a Roxanne, con el cabello blanco recogido en delicados peinados y vestida con prendas caras de raso, seda y satén.

Unas páginas más allá, comenzaban las fotos de su periodo de Hogwarts. Hydra, se veía reflejada en las fotos de su madre, la gente no la engañaba, para nada, cuando decían que era igual que ella. Hubo algo que a Hydra le llamó la atención, en las primeras fotos, cuando su madre tendría unos 11-13 años, aparecía rodeada de Slytherins, pero de repente la cosa cambiaba .Su madre, con un aspecto mucho más relajado y tranquilo, sonreía junto a Lily, la madre de Harry, mientras que su padre, James, Remus y la rata, hacían tonterías por detrás. Las fotos en grupo se repetían: en las tres escobas, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en Hogsmeade, en el callejón Diagón. Estas dejaban paso a las de su padre y su madre cuando eran novios. Tomados de la mano, tumbados en el césped, besándose, bailando en algún baile…

De repente alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dijo Hydra limpiándose la cara y sentándose en la cama.

-Hola-Dijo su tía en voz baja-No sabía si estarías dormida o no… ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy viendo las fotos de mi madre.-Dijo señalándole el álbum.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro-Contestó Hydra haciéndole un hueco en la cama, donde su tía se sentó. Comenzaron a ojear las últimas fotos del álbum , donde se podía ver fotos de la boda de sus padres, del embarazo de su madre y de ella misma, de bebe.

-Tu… ¿Conociste a mi madre?

-Si…Tu padre me la presentó "formalmente" la misma noche que se fugaron de casa.

-¿Se fugaron de casa?-Preguntó Hydra sorprendida.

-Aja…-Dijo Andrómeda asintiendo con la cabeza-Solo tenían 16 años cuando ocurrió. Ambos estaban hartos de los ideales puristas de sus respectivas familias. A sí que cogieron sus cosas y se fueron de sus casas. –Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer- Aun recuerdo la noche en la que Sirius apareció junto a tu madre en la puerta de mi casa. Llovía a cantaros y ellos estaban totalmente empapados pero sonrientes. Cuando les pregunté qué había pasado, solo comenzaron a reír y a decir que al fin eran libres. Pasaron aquí un par de noches hasta que se fueron. Creo que Sirius se fue a vivir con James, mientras que Roxanne se quedó con Lily…Eran el cuarteto inseparable. Juntos a todos lados. Incluso tuvieron a sus hijos a la vez.

Hydra la miró fijamente…

-¿Cómo que a la vez? ¿Quieres decir….que Harry y yo…

-¡No me digas que ni Sirius ni Remus te han dicho nada!-Hydra negó con la cabeza.- Pero serán… ¡AIIII! ¡Hombres!

-Tía…Esto quiere decir ¿Que mi cumple no es el 5 de junio, sino que es, el 31 de julio? ¿Cómo Harry?

-Así es, cielo. Anda que…-Dijo negando con la cabeza-¡Como se les ha podido olvidar ese detalle! Que desastres .Menos mal que aún falta un mes…que si no .Bueno -Dijo levantándose de la cama-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir. Buenas noches.

En cuanto su tía se fue, Hydra encendió la pequeña lámpara de su mesilla y sacó pergamino y tinta para poder escribir:

Mi querido Harry:

No sé si Ron te lo ha dicho pero ya no estoy en la madriguera…Al parecer, el profesor Dumbledore y Remus decidieron que lo mejor era irme a vivir con la prima de mi padre. Y aquí estoy. No te preocupes, estoy muy bien, son gente fantástica.

Y ¿Tu que tal estas? ¿Se están portando bien los Dursley? Si no es así, dímelo que les doy su merecido…Por cierto, ¿Qué te parece si quedamos un día? Podría acercarme yo allí, no creo que a mi tía Andrómeda le importe. En cuanto puedas me mandas una lechuza y quedamos.

Te quiero,

Hydra

P.D: Hocicos ha dado señales.

No pasó ni un día hasta que Hydra recibió la respuesta de Harry. Él estaba bien, quitando que los estúpidos de sus tíos le hacían la vida imposible, pero eso desgraciadamente, ya era algo normal. El azabache, la invitaba a pasarse cuando quisiera, pero le advertía, de ante mano, que daría un buen susto a sus tíos.

Ese mismo sábado, con permiso de sus tíos por supuesto, Hydra se apareció, gracias a la ayuda de Nymph, en Privet Drive, la calle donde vivían los tíos de Harry. Era un barrio tranquilo y pulcro, obviamente, sin nada de magia.

-¿Estarás bien?-Le preguntó su prima-Si quieres puedo ir contigo…

-Tranquila, Nymph. Además, no creo que a los tíos de Harry les haga gracia ver a una maga, como para ver a dos.-Rio la muchacha.

-Está bien…Pero si necesitas algo, mándame un patronus ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Hydra paseó por aquella calle muggle buscando el número cuatro hasta que lo encontró. Era una casa grande y cuadrada, con un jardín delantero y al parecer, otro trasero. No era gran cosa, era bastante parecida a todas los demás. Hydra respirando hondo, se acercó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, pero nadie contesto. Hydra esperó un momento hasta volver a tocarlo, pero como la primera vez, nadie contesto. Ya estaba pensando que se había confundido cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre grande y muy gordo con pelo y bigote blanco.

-Hola, buenas tardes. Vengo a…

-¡No nos interesa la propaganda!-Gritó el hombre con voz grave, a la vez que le cerraba la puerta de golpe.

Hydra se quedó petrificada pero no desistió y volvió a tocar el timbre de nuevo. Aquel hombre, con apariencia de morsa, volvió a salir.

-¿Otra vez tú? Te he dicho que...

-Lo siento, señor Dursley ¿Verdad?-Dijo Hydra interrumpiendo ella esta vez- No vengo a venderle nada, ni a hacer propaganda…Estoy buscando a su sobrino, Potter.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada asesina .De repente, la cara de aquel señor, comenzó a tornarse roja. Parecía estar a punto de soltar humo por las orejas.

-¡No queremos fenómenos aquí! ¡Largo, fuera!-Dijo como espantándola con la mano.

Hydra, ni se movió de su sitio a pesar de los gritos de aquel señor, lo contrario, sacó su varita de un pequeño compartimento que tenía la chaqueta y lo apuntó.

-Perdona pero…-Comenzó Hydra en tono amenazador empujando al hombre para entrar al hogar-¿Que me acabas de llamar? Acaso ¿Sabes lo que soy? ¿Lo que soy capaz de hacerte?

Ante la sorprendida mirada de la muchacha, el señor Dusdley comenzó a reír mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

-¿Crees que me das miedo? Sé perfectamente que no podéis hacer magia fuera de esa escuela de bichos raros, fenomeno.

Hydra, bufó ¡Mierda, no le había funcionado! Pero entonces, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Quizá no podía usar su varita pero…

-Tiene usted toda la razón, señor. No podemos utilizar nuestras varitas fuera de Hogwarts. Pero yo, tengo otras formas de poder hacerle daño.

Entonces Hydra, hizo que sus colmillos se afilaran, que sus garras creciesen y que sus ojos se pusieran amarillos. Dándole así,un aspecto aterrador e imponente. El señor Dusdley al ver aquello comenzó a gritar el nombre de Harry como loco.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Baja ahora mismo! ¡ Haaaaaarry!

-Vernon ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo una mujer rubia con cara de caballo, que acababa de llegar.-Tu…-Señaló a Hydra-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de mi casa, monstruo! No me das miedo…-Gritaba mientras sus rodillas temblaban de puro terror.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó una voz desde las escaleras-¿Hydra? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Harry? ¡Harry!-Gritó la mucha empujando a los señores Dusdley, para que le dejaran paso hasta su amigo. Una vez con él, le dio un fuerte abrazo y no lo soltó.

-¡Por Merlín! No sé cómo puedes vivir con esta gente-Le susurró en bajito.

-Lo mío me cuesta, no creas.-Harry se separó de la muchacha y miró a sus tíos.-Tío Vernon, tía Petunia, os presentó a mi amiga: Hydra Black.

-¿Black? ¿Cómo Sirius Black? ¿El asesino?-Preguntó el señor Dusdley poniéndose blanco como la cal.

-Así es.-Dijo Hydra sonriendo de lado.-Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, es mi padre.

Los Dusdley se quedaron completamente callados, mirándola con el terror absoluto reflejado en sus caras. En una situación normal, Hydra no habría disfrutado de eso, pero vamos, eran los Dusdley de los que estamos hablando.

-Entonces…Harry puede salir ¿Verdad?-Tanto Petunia como Vernon asintieron-Bien. Harry ¿Vienes?

Harry ni siquiera contestó, se puso su zapatilla y tomando a su amiga de la mano, salió a la calle.

Pasaron la tarde entera en un parque cercano, charlando. Hydra le contó a Harry su último descubrimiento sobre su fecha de nacimiento, que era el mismo día que la de él. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, Hydra, acompañó a Harry hasta su casa y despidiéndose de él con un fuerte abrazo, caminó rumbo al lugar donde había quedado con su prima. Una vez allí, se ocultó en un matorral, convocó su patronus y esperó a que su prima llegara.

Julio, pasó ante sus ojos como un parpadeo. Hydra no había parado de hacer cosas durante aquel mes: Había salido con Fred, había conocido el Londres muggle gracias a su prima e incluso había jugado un partido de Quidditch con todos los hermanos Weasley. Conociendo al fin, a los dos mayores Bill y Charlie, que estaban pasando una temporada en casa. El día de su cumpleaños, el 31 de Julio, su tía le organizó una fiesta sorpresa con todos sus amigos. Desgraciadamente, Harry no puedo ir.

Julio, dio paso a Agosto. Fue un día de principios de ese mes, cuando lo vio. Él , estaba fuera de la verja que tenían sus tíos en el jardín, quieto mirando a su ventana. Hydra , que acababa de despertar entonces, no se creía lo que sus ojos veían a través de la ventana .Draco estaba allí, con su pelo bañado por los primeros rayos del sol. Gracias a Merlin que era sábado y que ella era la única que madrugaba ese día. Se visitó unas zapatillas y una sudadera lo más rápido que pudo y bajó las escaleras hasta salir de casa.

-A sí que, aquí es donde vives ahora-Le dijo Draco a modo de saludo.

-Draco ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Hydra fría.

-Quería verte.

-Sabes que no deberías haber venido…Te meterás en un problema si descubren que estás aquí.

-El riesgo merece la pena, no sabes lo mucho que te he estado echando de menos. Nada es lo mismo sin ti.

Hydra se sintió un poco incomoda ante las palabras del rubio.

-Draco…Yo..

-Ven-Dijo extendiéndole la mano.-Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? Draco, estoy en pijama no puedo salir así.

-Da igual. Al lugar a donde vamos nadie te va a ver.

Hydra, dubitativa, tomó la mano del joven y de un ¡Plop! desaparecieron del lugar. Hydra abrió los ojos, un poco mareada por el viaje. Ante ella, se mostraba un castillo en ruinas, rodeado de un paraje verde.

-Por Merlin…-Dijo Hydra sorprendida.

-¿Te acurdas de este lugar?

-Jamás podré olvidarlo.-Dijo Hydra -Teníamos ocho años, pap…Digo, Lucius, te había castigado severamente por haber estado leyendo un libro muggle, que en realidad, me pertenecía. Recuerdo que te encontré llorando en los establos .Al principio me dijiste que no te pasaba nada, que te habías caído, pero al final, me lo contaste todo. En ese momento te cogí de la mano y corrimos por el bosque hasta que encontramos este lugar.

Hydra vio como una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro de Draco. Tendría que hacerlo más a menudo, le sentaba bien.

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos pasamos todo el día jugando?-Le preguntó Draco- Yo era el rey Arturo y tú eras una versión guerrera de la reina Ginevra que cazaba Dragones.

-¡No! No los cazaba….Eran mis mascotas-Rio Hydra, al rememorar esos recuerdos.

-¡A sí! Es verdad. Tu no eras Ginevra la cazadora de Dragones, eras Ginevra la domadora de Dragones.-Draco comenzó a reír. Si, le sentaba fantásticamente.

-¡Oye! No te rías. Si mal no recuerdo, tu espada era un palo y tu escudo un par de hojas.

Ambos estallaron a reír.

-Sí...-Dijo Draco mientras se secaba las lágrimas que le habían salido por la risa.-Fue un gran día ¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice?

\- "Pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre serás la persona más importante para mí."-Dijo citando a su hermano.-Lo recuerdo.

-Feliz verdadero cumpleaños, Hydra-Dijo Draco sacando una pequeña caja.-No es gran cosa pero es lo único que he podido salvar.

Hydra tomó la caja y la abrió. Dentro estaban sus adorados libros muggles, algunos un poco quemados, otros con la tapa carbonizada y otros, simplemente, manchados con un poco de hollín.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?

-Padre, los descubrió y los mandó a quemar. Por suerte, pude salvar algunos. Sé que les tenías mucha estima.

Hydra dejó sus libros en el suelo y corrió a abrazar a Draco.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias.-Dijo separándose-No sé por qué no muestras este lado de ti, en realidad, no eres el auténtico gilipollas que demuestras ser.

-Soy un Malfoy Hydra, tengo un estatus que mantener.

Ambos volvieron a reír. Tomados nuevamente de la mano, volvieron a parecerse en el jardín de los Tonks, donde Draco dejó a Hydra antes de marcharse. La muchacha entró a la casa, afortunadamente, sus tíos y su prima aún no se habían despertado y tan sigilosa como pudo, entró en su habitación, para dejar los libros que Draco le había dado junto a los demás.

El día fue normal a pesar de la aventura mañanera de la cual, sus tíos y prima, ni se habían dado cuenta. La noche llegó, y con ella la hora de dormir. Hydra antes de meterse a la cama, abrió la ventana para que se aireara la habitación y que entrase un poco de freso. Una vez, hecho esto, se metió en la cama para ir a los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Pesadillas

Hydra, despertó a causa del dolor de una de sus piernas. Le costaba moverse, como si tuviera todo el cuerpo entumecido y unos 80 años encima. Notaba algo extraño en ella, no se sentía como siempre, su cuerpo no le respondía ¡Se movía solo! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Se levantó de la cama, sin que ella quisiera y comenzó a bajar unas escaleras cojeando. "Vale, Hydra, tranquilízate, no pasa nada. Es solo un sueño" Llegó hasta una cocina donde comenzó a llenar una tetera con agua caliente .Hydra levantó la vista y entonces lo vio ¡No era ella! Era un anciano, viejo y arrugado, con cara de mala leche. "Esto es raro, esto es muy muy raro" Alzó la vista más allá y vio una mansión con la luz prendida en las ventanas superiores.

La idea de que eran vándalos llegó a su mente. De repente, sin previo aviso, el hombre dejó la tetera y volvió a subir la escalera tan rápido como le permitía su pierna coja. Comenzó a desvestirse "No, no no….¡Por Merlín que no se desnude! ¡Que no se desnude!" Alguien tuvo que escuchar las plegarias de Hydra, por que el hombre, no se llegó a desnudar del todo, si no que se vistió ropa por encima. Volvió a la cocina y cogió una llave, vieja y roñosa, tomo su bastón y salió.

Era de noche, una noche cálida. Llegó, o llegaron, hasta la puerta principal de la mansión. No mostraba signos de haber sido forzada, ni tampoco ninguna de las ventanas. Fue cojeando hacia la parte de atrás de la casa hasta llegar a una entrada casi completamente cubierta por la hiedra, sacó la llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta sigilosamente.

La primera estancia con la que se encontró, fue la cocina. Allí, la oscuridad era casi total y la humedad le llegaba hasta los huesos. El hombre comenzó a andar hasta una puerta y la abrió, llegando, hasta lo que parecía ser, un vestíbulo. La estancia, olía a ranció y a moho, aunque por lo menos, estaba más iluminada gracias a las amplias ventanas .Le pareció escuchar ruidos y pasos que provenían del piso de arriba. Otra vez, sin previo aviso, el anciano comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

Una vez había llegado al rellano, torció a la derecha y vieron dónde se hallaban los intrusos. Al final del pasillo había una puerta semi-abierta, y una luz titilante brillaba a través de ella .A Hydra, esto le olía a podrido, y no porque la casa oliese así. El viejo, se fue acercando poco a poco, alzando el bastón en alto, como si fuese un arma. "Ingenuo" Cuando estaban a un metro de la entrada, Hydra, pudo distinguir el fuego en la chimenea. El anciano frenó y se quedó inmóvil escuchando con atención.

-Queda un poco más en la botella, señor, si seguís hambriento.-"¿Colagusano? No puede ser…"

-Luego –Escuchó decir Hydra a una segunda voz. También ésta era de hombre, pero extrañamente aguda y tan fría como un viento helado. - Acércame más al fuego, Colagusano.

"Maldita rata. ¿Quién será el otro hombre?"

Oyó que posaban una botella en una superficie dura, y luego el ruido sordo que hacía un mueble pesado al ser arrastrado por el suelo. El anciano se acercó más y gracias a eso, Hydra, pudo ver a Colagusano de espaldas a la puerta, tan asqueroso y repugnante como siempre .La rata, empujaba una butaca para acercarla a la chimenea. Enseguida volvió a desaparecer de vista.

-¿Dónde está Nagini? -Dijo la voz fría.

"¿Nagini? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

-No... No lo sé, señor -Respondió tembloroso Colagusano-. Creo que ha ido a explorar la casa...

-Tendrás que ordeñarla antes de que nos retiremos a dormir, Colagusano –Dijo el desconocido-. Necesito tomar algo de alimento por la noche. El viaje me ha fatigado mucho.

"¿Ordeñarla? ¿Acaso Nagini es una vaca? ¿O una oveja?"

-Señor, ¿Puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí?

-Una semana -Contestó la fría voz-. O tal vez más. Este lugar es cómodo dentro de lo que cabe, y todavía no podemos llevar a cabo el plan. Sería una locura hacer algo antes de que acaben los Mundiales de Quidditch.

"¿Los Mundiales de Quidditch? Oh no, no, no, no….¿Quién es ese hombre?".

-¿Los... los Mundiales de Quidditch, señor? -Preguntó Colagusano. - Perdonadme, pero... no comprendo. ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que acaben los Mundiales?

-Porque en este mismo momento están llegando al país magos provenientes del mundo entero ¡Idiota! y todos los gilipollas del Ministerio de Magia estarán al acecho de cualquier signo de actividad anormal .Estarán obsesionados con la seguridad, para evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de algo. Por eso tenemos que esperar.

-¿Debo entender que Su Señoría está decidido? -Preguntó Colagusano en voz baja.

"¿Su Señoria?"

-Desde luego que estoy decidido, Colagusano. –Había un tono de amenaza en la fría voz.

-Se podría hacer sin los chicos, señor.

"¿Los chicos?" Todo esto se estaba tornando en algo muy raro.

Hubo otra pausa, ahora más prolongada, y luego se escuchó musitar a la segunda voz:

-¿Sin los chicos? Ya veo...

-¡Señor, no lo digo porque me preocupen! -Exclamó Colagusano, alzando la voz hasta convertirla en un chillido-. Ellos no significan nada para mí, ¡nada en absoluto! Sólo lo digo porque si empleáramos a otros, se podría llevar a cabo con más rapidez. Si me permitierais ausentarme brevemente podría regresar dentro de dos días .

-Podría utilizar a otros -Dijo con suavidad la segunda voz- es cierto...

-Muy sensato, señor -Añadió Colagusano, que parecía sensiblemente aliviado-. Echarle la mano encima a Potter y a Black resultaría muy difícil. Estarán tan bien protegidos...

"¿Potter? ¿Black? ¿Se refieren a nosotros? Pero ¿Por qué?"

-¿O sea que te prestas a ir a buscar un sustituto? Me pregunto si tal vez... la tarea de cuidarme se te ha llegado a hacer demasiado penosa, Colagusano. ¡Quién sabe si tu propuesta de abandonar el plan no será en realidad un intento de desertar de mi bando!

-¡Señor! Yo... yo no tengo ningún deseo de abandonaros, en absoluto.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Sé lo que digo, Colagusano! Lamentas haber vuelto conmigo. Te doy asco. Veo cómo te estremeces cada vez que me miras, noto el escalofrío que te recorre cuando me tocas...

-¡No! Mi devoción a Su Señoría...

-Tu devoción no es otra cosa que cobardía. No estarías aquí si tuvieras otro lugar al que ir. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti, cuando necesito alimentarme cada pocas horas? ¿Quién ordeñará a Nagini?

-Pero ya estáis mucho más fuerte, señor.

-Mentiroso -Musitó el desconocido- No me encuentro más fuerte, y unos pocos días bastarían para hacerme perder la escasa salud que he recuperado con tus torpes atenciones.

Colagusano, que había estado murmurando cosas incoherentemente, se calló al instante.

-Tengo mis motivos para utilizarlos, como te he explicado, y no usaré a nadie más. He esperado trece años. Unos meses más darán lo mismo. Además necesito a la chica sí o sí. Por lo que respecta a la protección que los rodea, estoy convencido de que mi plan dará resultado. Lo único que se necesita es un poco de valor por tu parte... Un valor que estoy seguro de que encontrarás, a menos que quieras sufrir la ira de lord Voldemort.

"¿Lord Voldemort? Pero es imposible…El… ¡Él está muerto!"

-¡Señor, dejadme hablar! -Dijo Colagusano con una nota de pánico - Durante el viaje le he dado vueltas en la cabeza al plan... Señor, no tardarán en darse cuenta de la desaparición de Bertha Jorkins. Y, si seguimos adelante, si yo echo la maldición...

\- Si sigues el plan, Colagusano, el Ministerio no tendrá que enterarse de que ha desaparecido nadie más. Lo harás discretamente, sin alboroto. Ya me gustaría poder hacerlo por mí mismo, pero en estas condiciones... Vamos, Colagusano, otro obstáculo menos y tendremos despejado el camino. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas solo. Para entonces, mi fiel vasallo se habrá unido a nosotros.

"¿Más? ¿Cuántos más son?"

-Yo también soy un vasallo fiel -Dijo Colagusano con resentimiento.

-Colagusano, necesito a alguien con cerebro, alguien cuya lealtad no haya flaqueado nunca. Y tú, por desgracia, no cumples ninguno de esos requisitos.

"¡Zasca!"

-Yo os encontré -Contestó Colagusano, y esta vez había un claro tono de aspereza en su voz—. Fui el que os encontró, y os traje a Bertha Jorkins.

-Eso es verdad -Admitió - Un golpe brillante del que no te hubiera creído capaz, Colagusano. Aunque, a decir verdad, ni te imaginabas lo útil que nos sería cuando la atrapaste, ¿a qué no?

-Pen... pensaba que podía serlo, señor.

-Mentiroso -Gritó de nuevo-Sin embargo, no niego que su información resultó enormemente valiosa. Sin ella, yo nunca habría podido maquinar nuestro plan, y por eso recibirás tu recompensa, Colagusano. Te permitiré llevar a cabo una labor esencial para mí; muchos de mis seguidores darían su mano derecha por tener el honor de desempeñarla...

-¿De... de verdad, señor? -. ¿Y qué...?

-¡Ah, Colagusano, no querrás que te lo descubra y eche a perder la sorpresa! Tu parte llegará al final de todo... pero te lo prometo: tendrás el honor de resultar tan útil como Bertha Jorkins.

-Vos... Vos... -La voz de Colagusano sonó repentinamente ronca-. Vos... ¿vais a matarme... también a mí?

-Colagusano, Colagusano -Dijo la voz fría suavemente-¿Por qué tendría que matarte?-"Y ¿Por qué no?"- Maté a Bertha porque tenía que hacerlo. Después de mi interrogatorio ya no servía para nada, absolutamente para nada. Y, sin duda, si hubiera vuelto al Ministerio con la noticia de que te había conocido durante las vacaciones, le habrían hecho unas preguntas muy embarazosas. Los magos que han sido dados por muertos deberían evitar encontrarse con brujas del Ministerio de Magia en las posadas del camino...

Colagusano murmuró algo´, y el desconocido comenzó a reir.

-¿Que podríamos haber modificado su memoria? Es verdad, pero un mago con grandes poderes puede romper los encantamientos desmemorizantes, como te demostré al interrogarla. Sería un insulto a su recuerdo no dar uso a la información que le sonsaqué, Colagusano.

-Una maldición más... mi fiel vasallo en Hogwarts... y los chicos seran prácticamente míos, Colagusano. Está decidido. No lo discutiremos más. Silencio... Creo que oigo a Nagini...

Entonces algo comenzó a moverse por detrás. Volvió la cabeza y lo vio. Nagini, no era una vaca, ni una oveja ¡ Era una serpiente! ¡Una maldita serpiente de unos cuatro metros! "Este hombre está idiota…¿¡Por qué no te mueves!?"

Gracias a Merlín, la serpiente pasó de largo. Hydra, no lo había pasado tan mal desde…Vale, no desde hace tanto, solo desde el curso pasado cuando una horda de dementores estuvo a punto de matarla.

-Nagini tiene interesantes noticias, Colagusano –Dijo el misterioso hombre.

-¿De... de verdad, señor?

-Sí, de verdad -Afirmó la voz-. Según Nagini, hay un muggle viejo al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decimos.

Mierda, los habían pillado.

-Invítalo a entrar, Colagusano. ¿Dónde está tu buena educación?

La fría voz provenía de una vieja butaca que había delante de la chimenea, pero Hydra no pudo ver al que hablaba. La serpiente, Nagini, estaba enrollada sobre la podrida alfombra que había al lado del fuego.

Con una seña, Colagusano ordenó al anciano a que entrara y este, no tardó en hacerle caso.

El fuego era la única fuente de luz de la habitación, y proyectaba sobre las paredes largas sombras en forma de araña. EL hombre que estaba sentado en la butaca, debía de ser aún más pequeño que Colagusano porque ni siquiera podía vislumbrar la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Menos mal, no puede ser él."

-¿Lo has oído todo, muggle? -Dijo la fría voz.

-¿Cómo me ha llamado? –Las palabras salieron como vomito de la boca de Hydra, rápidas e inesperadas.

-Te he llamado muggle -Explicó la voz con serenidad-. Quiere decir que no eres mago.

-No sé qué quiere decir con eso de mago .Todo lo que sé es que he oído cosas que merecerían el interés de la policía. ¡Usted ha cometido un asesinato y planea otros! Y le diré otra cosa -añadió, en un rapto de inspiración- mi mujer sabe que estoy aquí, y si no he vuelto...

"¿Se va a callar? Estúpido muggle."

-Tú no tienes mujer -Cortó la fría voz, muy suave-. Nadie sabe que estás aquí. No le has dicho a nadie que venías. No mientas a lord Voldemort, muggle, porque él sabe... él siempre sabe...

"¿Otra vez con lo de Lord Voldemort?"

-¿Es verdad eso?¿Es usted un lord? Bien, no es que sus modales me parezcan muy refinados, milord. Vuélvase y dé la cara como un hombre. ¿Por qué no lo hace?

-Pero es que yo no soy un hombre, muggle -Dijo la fría voz, apenas audible por encima del crepitar de las llamas-. Soy mucho, mucho más que un hombre. Sin embargo... ¿por qué no? Daré la cara... Colagusano, ven a girar mi butaca. Ya me has oído, Colagusano.

Lentamente, con el rostro crispado como si prefiriera hacer cualquier cosa, la rata, dio unos pasos hacia delante y comenzó a girar la butaca. La serpiente levantó su cabeza y profirió un silbido cuando las patas del asiento se engancharon en la alfombra.

Hydra no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Esto no podía ser real, eso era una pesadilla. ¿Que era aquello? De repente, una luz verde la impactó y calló al suelo. Fue lo último que vio antes de despertar sobresaltada.


	4. Todo son dudas

Hydra, se había levantado de su cama de golpe, jadeando. Estaba sudando a mares, pero era un sudor frio, de esos que te deja la piel totalmente pringosa. ¿Había sido eso un sueño? Tenía que serlo ¿No? Eso que acababa de ver era imposible…Voldemort no podía estar vivo. Entonces, notó como la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su muñeca ,quemaba .Jamás había reaccionado así. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Hydra miró al reloj de su mesilla, eran las tres de la mañana y con total seguridad, sus tíos estarían dormidos. Se puso sus zapatillas y cruzando el pasillo, se metió en el baño. Encendió la luz y se fijó en su cicatriz. No había nada extraño en él, salvo que dolía. Se quitó la ropa haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y encantando la habitación con un _Muffliato_ abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua saliera. Después de echar la ropa a lavar y preparar las toallas, Hydra, se metió bajo el grifo de la ducha y se quedó allí hasta quitarse todo aquel sudor.

Una vez de vuelta en su habitación, se puso un pijama limpio y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que tenía mirando a la ventana. Recordó el sueño que había tenido. Había sido tan real, tan vivido. Ella era un viejo y… después estaban Nagini, Colagusano y ¿Voldemort? Con solo pensar en ese hombre, si se le podía llamar así, se le ponían los pelos en punta.

No lo había visto bien, pero juraría que Voldemort no tenía apariencia humana ¿Y quién era el anciano? Las imágenes volvían a Hydra, como pequeños flashbacks. ¿Por qué los quería Voldemort a Harry y a ella? ¿Para matarlos? Nada tenía sentido. Vale que Voldemort quisiera matar a Harry, al fin y al cabo, él lo hizo desaparecer. Pero ¿Ella? ¿Para que la quería a ella?

Con idea de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Hydra, tomó uno de los libros que había en la mesilla. Era uno de los que le había traído Draco. Tenía la portada carbonizada, pero gracias a Merlín, el resto del libro estaba mucho cariño y cuidado, lo abrió y le echó un vistazo. Había una frase subrayada. Eso le extrañó al principio, porque ella jamás haría eso a un libro. Curiosa, comenzó a leer.

 _-"Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí"_

Hydra, identificó el libro rápidamente: Cumbres borrascosas, Emilie Bronte. Una de sus obras favoritas. Jamás se cansaría de leerla, ya la habría leído como unas miles de veces. Fue el primer libro muggle que conoció. Pero ¿Quién lo había subrayado? ¿Y porque? A Hydra se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiese sido Draco…Rápidamente se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, volviéndole otra vez su sueño.

Se sentía nerviosa, inquieta, como si algo la estuviera observando. Pero eso era imposible, la casa estaba muy protegida gracias a los hechizos que había puesto el departamento de Aurores para que Sirius no la atacara. Menuda panda de ingenuos, de nada había servido que ella dijera que su padre no le haría nada. Se miró otra vez la cicatriz de su muñeca, ya no dolía tanto, pero seguía ardiendo .Jamás le había ocurrido nada así… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de aquel sueño? Volvió a pensar en cómo se había hecho aquella cicatriz. No tenía ningún recuerdo de aquello, según Lucius, fue en un hechizo fallido. Pero para ser sinceros, la palabra de Lucius, en ese momento, no valía nada.

Ella necesitaba respuestas, pero ¿A quién acudir? A ¿Harry? Él tenía la misma cicatriz que ella …Pero jamás le había dicho que le doliese. ¿Hermione? No, ella haría un montón de un grano de arena y Ron…Hydra, no creía que el supiera algo de esas cosas.

Se le ocurrió escribirle a director Dumbledore, pero ¿Qué le diría?

"¡Hey! Dumbledore deja eso que estás haciendo que me duele la muñeca."

Si, muy bonito. Estuvo descartando gente hasta que se le ocurrió la persona idónea a la que recurrir: Su padre. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Corrió a por tinta y pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

Papa:

¿Qué tal estas? Espero no ponerte en peligro al escribirte esta carta, sé que estas bien vigilado, pero creo que tú eres el único que me puede ayudar.

No sé si lo sabrás pero tengo la misma cicatriz que Harry, solo que en vez de en la frente, la mía está en la muñeca. No sé por qué pero esta noche me ha comenzado a doler ¿Sabes cómo me la hice? o ¿Por qué me duele? Lucius me dijo que fue un accidente cuando era pequeña pero…como comprenderás, no me fio mucho de él.

Por lo demás, todo va muy bien. Tía Andy y tío Ted son increíbles. En cuanto a Nymph (Nymphadora) es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Remus, se pasa de vez en cuando de visita, pero nunca se queda más que un par de horas. A pesar de todo esto, sigo echándote muchos de menos, papa. Estoy deseando que al fin llegue el día en el que te absuelvan y podamos crear una familia junto a Harry.

Por cierto, gracias por el baúl. Me ha encantado todo lo que había en él.

Te quiere y te espera,

P.l.H.B

P.D: Deja de mandar pájaros muertos a Fred. Sé que has sido tú.

"Si, así está bien." No quiso explicarle lo del sueño, para no alarmarlo, bastante tenía con lo de la cicatriz. Además ¿Quien podía asegurarle que no era más que eso? No hacía falta dar la alarma. Hydra, dejó que la tinta se sacara para enrollar el pergamino. Una vez hecho esto, salió a su balcón y llamó a Tine, "su" fénix. Minutos después, la ave estaba posada en una de las barandillas.

"Hydra"

"Tine, necesito que me hagas un favor" Dijo mientras la acariciaba y le ofrecía un azucarillo.

"Dime lo que quieres"

"¿Puedes darle esto a mi padre? Sé que sabes donde esta…"

A Hydra le pareció que la fénix asentía.

"Gracias y ten cuidado" Dijo acariciando su rojo y brillante plumaje que tenía luz propia.

Tine, tomando el pergamino que Hydra le tendía, salió volando. Cuando la fenix se perdió de su vista, Hydra volvió a entrar dentro y se volvió a éter en la cama ya más tranquila.


End file.
